


The Morning After

by Errow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Humor, Morning After, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errow/pseuds/Errow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione spends the night with Sirius, everyone in the house seems to know what happened. Thus ensues a very embarrassing morning in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU at some undecided post-war point in time where everyone's alive. I’m just entertaining my head-canon that everyone would live together like a big happy family in Grimmauld Place...

Hermione woke up to a cold bedroom. But it was okay. There was a large, thick down comforter on Sirius’ bed that did an exceptional job of keeping her warm in the night. She turned her head, looking through a tangle of her hair to see Sirius’ body beside her.

His face was pointed towards her. He looked peaceful and child-like. Hermione found herself reaching a hand over and tracing the outline of his jaw.

He was lying on his stomach. One of his arms was stretched out to lie lazily across her waist. She quite liked the weight of his arm on her as he slept.

She wondered how long he had been aware of her crush on him… last night had all happened so quickly. She had never before imagined that she would spend a night with Sirius Black. How strange that it had actually happened, and here he was, sleeping peacefully in bed beside her.

After a few more moments marveling at the man, Hermione decided to get up. She knew that Sirius was a late riser, and she was quite the opposite. With tired joints, and a bit of soreness in certain intimate places, she sat up, only to realize that she was completely naked.

It was a very new experience, waking up in a man’s bed. But it wasn’t necessarily unwelcome. She was rather enjoying herself.

Thinking about what to wear when she went downstairs to get some coffee, Hermione remembered Sirius mentioning to her once that he quite liked it when women wore his clothes. She shrugged inwardly and hopped out of bed.

She found one of Sirius’ shirts in his dresser and slipped it on, along with a nice looking fleece to go over it. It combated the cold house very well. As for her bottom half… she searched the room until coming across her knickers from the night before. She slipped them on and then picked up some of his flannel pants that she had often seen him wear when lounging about the house. They didn’t fit too well, but she folded them over and pulled the sweater down. It covered her well enough… and there probably wouldn’t be anyone downstairs anyway.

Before leaving the room, Hermione noticed her wand sat carelessly on the floor. She stuffed it into the waistband of Sirius’ pants and mentally chided herself for being so careless.

Downstairs, Hermione found that she had misjudged the amount of people that would be up at this time in the morning. Or perhaps she had misjudged what time it was in the morning… either way; the kitchen was not empty at all.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks all sat around the little island in the newly refurbished kitchen of Grimmauld. Remus seemed to be preparing food for everyone (they had long ago learned that he was the best cook in the house).

“Hermione!” Someone cheered -- probably one of the twins -- upon her entrance to the kitchen.

She smiled, and felt a blush grow on her cheeks as a few of them looked her over. Both the twins let out wolf whistles.

“Good night?” Ginny asked, grinning like one of her brothers.

“Uh, yeah,” Hermione replied, moving to take a seat around the island counter top.

“How’s Sirius?” Harry asked, a hint of mirth in his voice. Ron sat beside him, staring at Hermione with disbelief. Maybe he hadn’t realized what all the others had last night when she had gone upstairs with Sirius…

“He’s asleep,” she said, pulling at his sweater where it extended several centimeters past her wrist.

“Did you tire him out?” Tonks asked happily.

Hermione blushed deeply.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” one of the twins – probably Fred – said.

Hermione, desperate for a distraction, looked over to the stove and made the mistake of meeting Remus’ eye. He stood in front of what seemed to be a large pile of food cooking at the stove. The werewolf looked slightly embarrassed, but not nearly as much as her. “Eggs?” he asked, probably trying to not think about the fact that she was his former student and had undoubtedly shagged his best friend the previous night.

“Please,” Hermione said, realizing how hungry she was.

“The usual?” He continued, turning back around.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“So, how was last night?” Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione’s eyes widened at the girl’s audacity, then she set a steely expression, “I am _not_ talking about it with all of you.” It was already dreadful enough that they _knew_ about it...

George chuckled, “Well luckily, I think we’ve got someone else to tell us.”

As if on cue, Sirius strolled in the kitchen, spotting Hermione first, giving her an appreciative once-over, and then winking charismatically. He was shirtless, only wearing some flannel pants very similar to the ones she had stolen from him. She grinned dreamily at the man as he proceeded over to the tea kettle.

Ginny and Tonks both beamed, noticing their little interaction.

The boys – more specifically, the twins – were focused on talking to Sirius.

“Padfoot, seems you’ve had quite a night, eh?” Fred asked.

“Looks like you took a bit of a beating,” George commented.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, wondering what they were talking about. It seemed that everyone was now looking at Sirius in confusion. Her eyes set on his back as he faced the stove, standing beside Remus. That was when she saw it, long scratch marks, stretching down his back.

Hermione felt mortified. _Had she done that?_ She hadn’t realized at all…

“Yeah,” Sirius chuckled, moving to sit at the island across from Hermione, “We’ve got a rowdy one, here.” He winked at her once again.

The room roared with laughter. Everyone but Remus and Hermione seemed to be quite enjoying this revelation.

“She’s also a bit of a biter,” he added, winking at her.

_A ‘biter’?_ She rolled it over in her head until remembering a rather steamy memory of last night, when she had for some reason bitten Sirius on his shoulder in a moment of passion. She had apologized after, but he had replied that he had “very much enjoyed it”. 

Hermione buried her head in her arms, groaning in frustration. Almost the whole table was giggling. 

Oh, she would get him back for this.

She picked her head back up as a plate was set down in front of her. Remus smiled awkwardly and she thanked him for the food.

Hermione found at that moment, an overwhelming hunger within her. She ate voraciously, earning a few more chuckles from around the table.

“Merlin, Hermione, I thought we only had one werewolf in the house,” Fred said airily after the laughter had died down slightly.

Remus didn’t seem to think the joke was very funny.

“You all shouldn’t be allowed to humiliate me this much,” Hermione grumbled, carrying her empty plate to wash in the sink once she was finished.

On her way out of the room, Hermione noticed that Sirius’ eyes were following her, eyeing her hungrily. Despite the rush of excitement at his attention, she gave him a look that said that she was definitely irritated with him. He just grinned.

She was already halfway out the door when her hex hit him. His high pitched yelp was surely loud enough for the whole house to hear. She was still laughing to herself when she arrived in the library and picked up her book.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making this a series and writing a prequel with a bit of backstory. But I'm lazy and I quite like it as a lone Fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
